Emperador Rojo
by Jujomeme
Summary: El poder es algo que corroe a las personas desde dentro, conlleva peligros externos y aleja a nuestros seres queridos. David, lo entendió muy bien, al tener el mítico emperador rojo dentro de sí, el mítico dragón del poder, capaz de rivalizar con los Dioses. Con ansias de forjar un nuevo futuro libre de desgracias, nuestro protagonista intentará ir más allá de lo permitido.


**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de DxD, aun no he olvidado Resurgir Sumerio. Quiero dar algo de calidad y por eso me demoro tanto, sumado al hecho que el teclado de mi portatil esta malo y tengo que escribir de maneras ingeniosas... Mis dedos están confundidos y estoy bien pobre T_T.**  
 **Sin más, espero que disfruten de la historia del... EMPERADOR ROJO.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Tranquilidad**

Puedo decir que los mejores momentos de mi vida los he vivido al lado de una guitarra. Aun recuerdo cuando mi madre me compró mi primera guitarra, la cual fue uno de los regalos más especiales que he tenido en mis 14 años de vida.

Recuerdo que esa guitarra me acompañó durante muchos viajes y no dudaba en aprender nuevas canciones conforme iba avanzando de país en país; Mi madre se fascinaba al escucharme diariamente y eso me llenaba de felicidad.

Su partida de este mundo fue acompañada por la guitarra y tanto ella como el objeto… dejaron un gran vacío en mi interior.

Pero aquí me encuentro, tocando nuevamente una de tantas melodías, con una guitarra que ha sabido llenar el vacío que me dejó la anterior. Esta me fue dada por una persona que trata con todas sus fuerzas el suplir el vacío que me dejó mí madre y bien, aunque no es suficiente, él ha sabido tratar conmigo y darme la motivación suficiente para seguir adelante.

Me parece increíble que sea capaz de pensar en todo ello mientras miro a las personas que se detienen ante mí; se maravillan por mis melodías y dejan un algo de dinero, muy necesitado en estos momentos; pero la verdad, son los aplausos los que en verdad hacen un verdadero cambio en mí. Los aplausos alimentan mi alma y me recuerdan que siempre puedo aportar a la vida de las personas de una forma u otra, me hacen sentir parte de algo más grande.

Cuando creí que había hecho lo suficiente, recogí el dinero del estuche y guardé mi guitarra.

Caminé por las calles de la ciudad y tantas caras que no conozco me hacian sentir fascinado, sabiendo que no hay un límite para mí al no pertenecer a ninguna nación. Considerándome únicamente una persona más del mundo.

El aire húmedo de los climas tropicales me hace cosquillas en la cara, alejan el calor del intenso sol.

Llevamos más de un mes en este país y esta llegando el momento de seguir a nuestro próximo destino, mas cerca de nuestra meta.

Llegué a la plaza de mercado, la cual siempre exhibe gran cantidad de productos autóctonos de la zona como también todo tipo de manualidades. Algunas personas me saludan y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, les devuelvo el saludo mientras continúo hasta la zona de descargo.

Ya en la zona de descargo, él me ve y yo, con algunas señas, le indico que lo esperare hasta que termine, él entiende y yo aprovecho uno de los tantos bultos con productos para tomar asiento.

Al parecer tenían mucho trabajo y él demoro en llegar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

—Muy bien, muchas personas se reunieron a mi alrededor y me sentí muy feliz.

Mientras le hablaba, él al igual que los otros trabajadores dejaba todo listo para poder irse.

Cuando salimos, lo primero que el hizo fue mirarme detenidamente, más que todo la cabeza.

—¿Hace cuanto que no te cortas el pelo? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, hace como dos meses —le respondí.

—Bueno, ya tenemos algo que hacer —me respondió con aquella cara de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

Pasó su mano izquierda, tan áspera por tanto trabajar, entre mis cabellos y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Yo alcé la mirada para ver una vez mas aquel rostro y percatarme que nada de esto es un sueño, y gracias a Dios… No lo era.

Mientras paseábamos por las calles de La Paloma, una ciudad de Uruguay. David iba mirando en todas las direcciones, siempre de una manera compulsiva, pareciera que algún día se romperá el cuello por estar mirando de aquí para allá. Aunque tampoco lo culpo, ya hemos pasado por diversos accidentes debido al descuido de confiarnos.

—¿Quieres un Chivito? —me preguntó David.

Estábamos pasando cerca de un puesto de comida, y al estar cocinando la carne, David no dudó en demostrar su hambre al tratar de convidarme a comer un poco.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. Comí hace poco.

Daba igual lo que dijera, ya que él siempre respondía con un…

—Bueno, pero esperame. Yo si tengo hambre.

Con la manera en la que trabajaba, no era de sorprenderse que mantuviera tanta hambre. Parecía un caballo, apenas era seis años mayor que yo y su apariencia lo hacía parecer mucho mayor.

Mientras se atragantaba con el chivito (era un sándwich con gran cantidad de ingredientes, me sorprendé que sea capaz de dar un mordisco completo) seguíamos caminando entre las calles de la ciudad.

Al final, logramos encontrar una peluquería. 'Peinados Carol' ese era su nombre; David no dudó en entrar y yo le seguí.

Una de las empleadas fue muy amable y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento mientras esperábamos turno. Había otra persona además de nosotros que estaba esperando, el lugar estaba sorpresivamente solo. Mientras que esperábamos, me percaté de lo muy bien decorado que estaba el lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, con algunas decoraciones en un tono marrón claro, grandes espejos colgaban alrededor, junto con algunas vitrinas que exponían productos de belleza. Era un lugar espacioso. Mas espacioso que el apartamento en donde estábamos actualmente.

El sonido de un celular me sacó del trance, y no pude evitar fijarme en aquel hombre que estaba antes que nosotros. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y tomó la llamada inmediatamente.

—Si… Claro que sí, la caja está en la casa… ¿Qué? ¿ahora? Pero puedes hablar con Damián, el tiene una copia de las llaves —aquel hombre hablaba muy fuerte, todos nos enterábamos de la conversación, pero tratábamos de mirar a otro lado—. Ok, salgó en seguida.

Guardando el celular en su bolsillo, el hombre se levantó de su asiento.

—Claudia, ¿puedes guardarme el turno para mañana? ¿abres a la misma hora de siempre? —preguntó de una manera bastante apurada, me costó entender un poco la última pregunta.

—Claro querido —contestó una mujer que llevaba una coleta, su pelo era negro y aparentaba unos 30 años o más, seguramente era la dueña del lugar—. A lo mucho me demorare un poco, hoy viene uno de mis tíos… Pero a las nueve y un poquito más.

—Gracias, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Sus zapatos de pasta dura sonaron cuando cruzaba el piso enchapado en baldosas. Iba con mucho afán, ya que sus pisadas eran fuertes y sus pasos eran rápidos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Claudia había terminado con la chica a la que estaba arreglándole el pelo y esa silla se desocupó.

—Muchachos, ¿quién de ustedes, va primero? —nos preguntó aquella mujer.

Le hice señas a David para que se adelantara. Él se negó al inicio, pero luego se levantó y fue hacia ella. Claudia le colocó un par de delantales y los ajustó firmemente a su cuello.

—¿Que corte quieres que te haga?

—Todo con la numero 4, que quedé todo parejo.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el cabello encrespado de David.

—Que bonitos crespos tienes… Pero el cabello esta un poco seco, ¿usas champú querido?

—La plata no da para tanto —contestó David.

—Pero si sos un pibe, ¿qué gastos puedes tener?

Pibe… Aun no me acostumbraba a esa palabra. Es curioso como en todas partes de Latinoamérica, tenían expresiones raras como esas para describir a personas u objetos.

—Mujer… Son muchos los gastos en esta época. No te imaginas lo caro que esta todo últimamente. —contestó David, con su cabeza tiesa y mirando fijamente al espejo.

—Hmm, ni me lo digas. Imagínate que ayer, en una tiendita cerca de aquí en donde yo compró la carne, le subieron 12 pesos. De un día para otro.

—¿La inflación tal vez? —pregunté, con tal de unirme a la conversación.

—Lo mas probable querido… Es que hay muchos congresistas que mantener, y nos quitan la guita para darles comodidades a esos desgraciados.

—Al caído caedle y dadle patadas para que no se levanté —dije en tono sarcástico. Claudia inmediatamente se rio, y David esbozo una pequeña sonrisa también.

—Esa frase está de viaje… ¿Tú no eres de por aquí? ¿Verdad? Es que tu manera de hablar, y esa piel tan blanca… ¿Sos extranjero? —preguntó Claudia.

Antes de que pudiera responder, David se adelantó a todo ello.

—Es mi primito, está de visita… El viene de Canadá.

—Canadá… —dijo Claudia con cierto desaliento, del cual se recuperó inmediatamente— ¿Es muy bonito eso por allá?

Nunca había estado en Canadá, solo sabia que era un país un tanto frio y con muchos bosques.

—Mucho frio y grandes arboles por donde se ve —le contesté, tratando de parecer natural.

—Me imaginó, es que eso tan al norte. ¿Pero al menos sabes inglés? —me preguntó nuevamente.

—Claro que sí, eso y francés. Esos son los dos idiomas que mas se hablan en Canadá.

—Tres idiomas siendo tan joven, este pibe es toda una belleza. Espero que le estés poniendo mucho empeño a los estudios, no querrás trabajar en trabajos de fuerza como el señor aquí presente —dijo, haciendo énfasis en David.

—Todos los días le digo lo mismo —argumentó David—. El es muy inteligente y debe de aprovechar esa cabeza que Dios le dio.

—¿Si oíste? —dijo Claudia con un énfasis cariñoso, como si fueras parte de una misma familia.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Yo revisé mi guitarra, abriendo un poco el estuche, pero no hice nada más.

—¿Te lavo la cabeza? —preguntó Claudia a David.

—Por favor —contestó David, mientras miraba con atención su reflejo en el espejo, buscando que todo estuviera bien.

—Ok, por aquí —dijo Claudia, señalando la silla especial que utilizan en las peluquerías—. Ve tomando asiento, querido —refiriéndose a mí.

Hice lo que me pidió y me acomodé en la silla. Me miré fijamente al espejo y trataba de pensar en que corté me iba a hacer.

—Oye, perdón por la curiosidad, pero… ¿Que te paso en el brazo?

Mi atención volvió a David, y su brazo izquierdo que estaba vendado hasta el codo y siempre portaba el mismo guante desde que lo conocí. Yo sabía muy bien porque usaba las vendas, pero inevitable que la gente preguntara.

—Un accidente cuando era niño. Andaba de curioso en lo cocina y me tropecé, di a parar al fogón que tenía aceite caliente y bueno…

—Shhhhh, me imagino el dolor. ¿Pero el brazo aun te funciona?

—Claro, con normalidad. Pero la sensibilidad esta un poco tocada, a veces no siento nada y otras veces lo siento todo.

Claudia se limitó a hacer su trabajo, y cuando David estuvo listo y con su cabello seco. Ella centró su atención en mí.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es que es tu nombre?

—Antony —le contesté.

—Bueno, pues para mí serás Antonio —dijo Claudia con una sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Qué corte quieres, Antonio?

—Para serte sincero… No lo sé. No me logro imaginar un tipo de peinado, normalmente me hago el mismo corté que David.

—Hmm, pero tu estas muy joven —Claudia empezó a darme vueltas valiéndose de la silla giratoria—. Tu cabeza es un tanto alargada…. ¿Qué tal un Spiky?

—¿Spiky?

—Rebajo en los lados y ya que tienes un cabello liso, te dejó una buena porción de cabello en la parte de arriba, luego, solo tenés que usar un poco de gomina y lo dejas parado.

Miré a David a través del espejo, esperando su opinión y el asintió, así que estaba bien para mí.

—Si, hazme ese, por favor.

Con gran habilidad, ella pasaba la maquina por todo mi cabello, luego con un peine y unas tijeras. Todo eso mientras me preguntaba cosas puntuales sobre mi vida, '¿en que grado estaba?' '¿si ya tenía novia?', cosas por el estilo; si no respondía yo, lo hacía David.

Hablábamos de muchos temas, principalmente temas políticos, hasta que, al final, me encontraba en la silla de lavado.

Me secó la cabeza de una manera un poco brusca, pero eso era algo normal en las peluquerías. Tomó el tarro de Gel que estaba en el mostrador y lo utilizó sobre mi cabello.

—Listo amor, ¿qué te parece?

Me fijé en el espejo y para ser sincero, me sentía muy bien con el nuevo look. David también hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Muchas gracias, mujer. ¿Cuánto seria entonces?

—220 pesos por los dos.

David sacó su billetera, y de esta, un billete de 500 pesos uruguayos. Claudia los recibió amablemente y acercándose a un cajón cerca de la esquina, sacó el cambio y se lo entregó a David.

—Hasta luego, feliz resto de tarde —se despidió David.

—Gracias por todo, hasta luego —dije yo.

—Con gusto, vuelvan cuando quieran —habló Claudia, mientras se despedía con la mano y recibía a otro cliente.

Nos fuimos directo al apartamento, nos costaba un poco ubicarnos, pero no las arreglamos para tomar ruta.

—¿Feliz con el nuevo peinado? —me preguntó.

Yo sonreí de manera honesta y con voz alegre le dije:

—Si.

Lastimosamente, la felicidad no duraría durante mucho tiempo. David sintió un leve dolor en la espalda, justo detrás del hombro, cuando mandó su mano, se encontró con una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Se detuvo unos momentos, probó aquella mancha de sangre y su expresión cambio de inmediato. Me tomó bruscamente del brazo y sin decir una palabra, empezó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al apartamento.

—¿Son ellos? ¿Nos encontraron? —pregunté, un tanto asustado.

—Eso parece —contestó él, mientras miraba en todas las direcciones—. Debemos darnos prisa, creo que nos tendremos que mover de nuevo.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de rápido caminar, casi correr, llegamos al apartamento. David, que no había soltado mi brazo en todo el viaje, liberó su agarre para sacar las llaves. Entré lo más rápido que pude y David cerró la puerta de manera estrepitosa.

Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían hinchados… Me preocupaba el estado en que lo veía. Cuando él se agachó para levantar el colchón y sacar el dinero ahorrado, pude ver al fin que la herida en su espalda liberaba una especie de vapor, como si estuviera hirviendo.

Sin decirle nada, me acerqué y le arranqué en seco el trozo de camisa, mostrando una aterradora imagen. Siendo una llaga de color verde que constantemente supuraba pequeñas burbujas.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien —me dijo, mientras se le veía bastante agitado. Me tomó de los hombres y estando a mi nivel, esbozó una sonrisa para darme confianza—. No es la primera vez y tampoco será la última.

—Tu nariz —fue lo único que alcancé a decirle.

Una gran cantidad de sangre le brotaba, mis manos temblaban y sentía una pesadez en el pecho que me tenia al borde del llanto.

David se levantó y seguía apresurado en empacar todo, no le importaba la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, lo único que buscaba era escapar. De allí en más, todo se complicó, empezando por el portal que se abrió en mitad del piso, del cual brotaron dos individuos.

—Por fin te encontramos, Emperador Rojo —exclamó uno de los intrusos, con cínica sonrisa en su rostro. David, por su lado, solo tenía una expresión de terror.

 **Capítulo 1: Fosa Ardiente**

Vistiendo con trajes elegantes, aquellos demonios miraban con alegría lo que habían conseguido. Desesperado, David tomó una silla cercana y se abalanzó contra los intrusos, pero en su estado debilitado, no pudo hacer nada frente a la fuerza superior de uno de los demonios.

Parando la silla sin mucho esfuerzo, la estrello con una de las paredes, quebrándose de inmediato. Seguido a ello, golpeó a David fuertemente en el pecho y lo mando a volar hasta la pared del fondo.

Soltando una gran bocanada de sangre, David cayó rendido al suelo, afectado por el veneno y por las heridas productos del golpe.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Emperador Rojo. Tu caza nos ha causado muchos problemas… Pero hemos sido pacientes y eh aquí el resultado.

Sus botas relucían, mientras se acercaba a David, que se encontraba arrodillado, tratando de recuperarse. Extendiendo su mano, tomó la barbilla de David y levantó su cabeza bruscamente.

—No tenemos miedo de ti —dijo con tono amenazante.

David, respirando con dificultad, mantuvo su mirada firme y lanzó un escupitajo manchado con su sangre a la cara de aquel sujeto. Como consecuencia, recibió una cachetada que lo mando hasta la cama, manchándola de sangre.

—Atenlo a la cama —ordeno.

Los dos demonios restantes acataron la orden con apuro, y con ataduras mágicas lo aseguraron a la cama.

Mientras que David luchaba contra las ataduras, un cuchillo salió volando y se clavó en la cabeza del líder, recordándoles que Antony seguía en la habitación. Todos fijaron la atención en el chico, que estaba esperándolos con otro cuchillo en su mano. Su mirada desafiante solo causó risa entre los demonios.

—Eres tan insignificante… Que hasta me había olvidado de ti —dijo el líder, arrancando el cuchillo de su cabeza.

Antony, sin ningún miedo en sus ojos, se abalanzó al líder que se acercaba y le propinó diversas puñaladas, pero estas no le afectaban en absoluto. Por otro lado, lo agarro del cuello y con un fuerte puño en el estómago, vació sus pulmones y logró que empezara a vomitar.

—¡Maldita sea! El maldito cerdo me vomitó encima —apretó fuertemente el cuello de Antony, acercándolo a su cara—. Esto no me hace ninguna puta gracia.

Soltó su cuello, dejándolo caer para que, de inmediato, le diera una patada en las costillas rompiendo al menos tres de ellas mientras que lo mandaba lejos, chocándose con algunos cajones de la cocina.

—Encárguense de esa mierda… Yo hablaré con nuestro objetivo —sacando un pañuelo de su abrigo, empezó a limpiar el vómito, acercándose a la cama nuevamente— David… David… David… ¿Te sientes bien, David?

Los gritos y llantos de Antony inundaban la habitación, David seguía forcejeando, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su cuerpo amenazaba con desmayarse, pero su voluntad era mas grande que cualquier herida, aun así, no era suficiente para ayudar.

—Un buen amigo nos facilitó un poco de veneno de Lamia, y he de admirar la calidad de este. Fue un único piquete de abeja y mira cómo te tiene. No creí que fueras tan débil, amigo mío.

—Agraín —habló uno de los secuaces, en referencia al jefe, pero este seguía con su atención puesta en David.

—Imaginate, yo, aquel que capturó al emperador rojo, llegando triunfante al infierno. No morirás, te lo aseguró, pero sufrirás bastante mientras te llevamos frente a él.

—Agraín… —habló nuevamente el secuaz.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó él, ofuscado.

En ese preciso instante, logró ver aquella aura blanca que emanaba desde el interior de Antony, creciendo más y más hasta que estalló en un resplandor blanco.

—¡Tony! ¡No! —exclamó David, desesperado.

Los demonios vieron con incredulidad las ocho alas que brotaban de la espalda de Antony, brillando con inmaculada luz. Sus ojos ardían en furia y ellos sintieron miedo ante tal presencia… Pero no duraría mucho.

La luz empezó a atenuarse y poco a poco, sus alas blancas se tornaron negras parecidas a las alas de un cuervo, cayendo desmayado.

—Ja —una risa seca por parte de Agraín—. Eso si me sorprendió, un niño santo como compañía… Vaya que tienes gustos extraños, pero ahora hace parte de la hueste de Azazel… Parece que tu pequeño juguete se ha roto.

Los otros dos se tranquilizaron, riendo al igual que Agraín.

—Mochen sus alas, será un buen recuerdo para colgar en el recibidor.

Tomando un cuchillo de los que estaban en el piso, se acercaban al cuerpo inconsciente de Antony, mientras que David se sentía impotente ante todo lo que sucedía.

—Aléjense de él, hijos de puta. Su problema es conmigo…

—¿Qué clase de demonios seriamos si no acabáramos con el enemigo enfrente de nosotros? ¿Quieres que traicionemos nuestros principios? —contestó Agraín, burlándose del estado de David.

Empezaron a cortar la primera de sus alas, las plumas caían junto a su sangre y las lágrimas de David fluían al mismo ritmo que esta última. El crujir del hueso rompió el espíritu de David en miles de pedazos y el ver aquella ala separada del cuerpo de Antony, le dio motivos suficientes para su siguiente acción.

El veneno actuaba muy lento como para matarlo, así que demoraría en morir, por ende, el ser en su interior no reaccionaria. Tomó la medida mas desesperada en el momento, metió la lengua entre sus dientes y empezó a morder con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor era terrible y el grupo de Agraín se reían, pensando que aquellos gritos eran de impotencia.

La sangre llenaba su boca y David la tragaba continuamente, desangrándose a pasos agigantados. Finalmente, su visión empezó a nublarse, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la muerte, esperando el frio eterno… Aunque fueron llamas y un calor intenso aquello que lo recibió.

Se encontraba en un campo lleno de cenizas y fuego, con su cuerpo en mitad de estas. En carne viva, atado por cadenas que jalaban sus extremidades, tratando de despedazarlo.

—Medidas desesperadas… ¡Tan ansioso estas por poder! —la voz gruesa de una sombra que se ocultaba tras las llamas, retumbaba por todo el lugar.

Sacando fuerza de sus entrañas, tratando de olvidar el dolor que le rodeaba, David trató de gesticular palabras.

—¡Callate y dámelo ya! ¡Toma todo mi cuerpo si es necesario, pero enviame de vuelta!

La sombra guardo silenció durante unos instantes y cuando se dispuso a hablar, las llamas en los alrededores tomaron una intensidad nunca antes vista.

—Tu brazo es mío… Pronto regresaras por más.

Cerró sus ojos para estar de nuevo atado en la cama. Sus vendas empezaron a echar humo, mientras que la cicatriz se expandía por todo su brazo. Poco a poco su piel empezó a cubrirse con escamas irregulares de un intenso color rojo, sus colmillos dientes empezaron a agrandarse y sus ardían con el color verde intenso.

Las ataduras no significaron nada en ese momento, liberándose de ellas con total facilidad. Agraín y su gente seguía en su labor de cortar las alas, iban por la mitad de la segunda cuando sintieron la enorme presión que ejercía el poder aterrador de David.

Giraron a ver, viendo impávidos la figura monstruosa con escamas rojas, dedos como cuchillos, junto a un orbe en su pecho que ardía con la misma intensidad que sus ojos. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, este se abalanzó hacia ellos, atravesando el estomago de uno de ellos, alzando su brazo hasta que salió por su boca, acompañado de viseras y sangre.

—¡Mierda! ¡Atacalo con todo lo que tienes! —ordenó Agraín.

Al instante, su secuaz conjuro un circulo mágico para atacar a la forma monstruosa de David con un potente rayo de energía. Si bien, el rayo le hacia un daño evidente, el seguía caminando en dirección al secuaz. Desesperado, interrumpió su hechizo para generar un cuchillo de energía con tal de atacarlo de frente.

Le apuñalo en el costado, pero David no se inmutó, le seguía mirando con aquella mirada fogosa, enseñándole el verdadero terror al pobre hombre que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

Siguió apuñalándole repetidas veces, pero era igual de inútil que la primera puñalada. Sus heridas sanaban con gran velocidad mientras que el olor a carne quemada se expandía. La desesperación de aquel hombre llegaría a su fin rápidamente, David lo tomó del cuello, apretándolo fuertemente hasta que su mano fue cerrándose.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones por todos los orificios de su cabeza, los huesos de su columna empezaban a traquear para que al final, su cuello no fuera mas grueso que el mango de la pala que David utilizaba en su trabajo.

Alzando su brazo con gran fuerza, arrastro la cabeza de aquel sujeto junto a su columna vertebral. El cuerpo aun sufría espasmos mientras que caía al suelo y su sangre se regaba en todo el lugar.

Agraín, lleno de miedo, lanzaba todo tipo de hechizos con tal de frenar el avance de David, incluso los fríos hechizos de hielo que eran propios de su familia, eran inútiles ante el avance de aquella monstruosidad que se acercaba pacientemente hacia él, con la cabeza aun sujeta de su brazo escamado. Incapaz de articular palabras, trataba de refugiarse en la pared que tenia en sus espaldas, la idea de huir pasaba por su cabeza, pero sabia que aquello era imposible en tal situación. Cuando la ira del emperador rojo se desataba, nadie escapaba con vida.

La caza de aquel individuo era una apuesta arriesgada, pero su recompensa compensaba cualquier riesgo. Era una apuesta del todo o nada… Pero Agraín no fue acompañado con la suerte en esta ocasión, y enfrentó la ira del emperador rojo.

Soltó la cabeza de su anterior víctima y utilizó esa misma mano para estrangular a Agraín. Mientras que, con su mano libre, empezó a introducirla dentro de la boca de este último. No importaba cuantas patadas le lanzara, ya que su cuerpo estaba blindado con las escamas de un dragón, mientras que el brazo que apretaba su cuello, tenia la firmeza de una bestia herida que no lo soltaría hasta que toda gota de vida se escapara de su cuerpo.

Entre lagrimas e intentos de gritos, la mano se introducía poco a poco entra la cavidad bucal de Agraín, su puño disloco la mandíbula y sus dedos rasgaban el paladar. Pasando la úvula, sus dedos empezaron a ascender, introduciéndose por el orificio nasal, enganchándose a este con firmeza, para empezar a jalar en sentido contrario.

Para Agraín, este era el mayor dolor que había experimentado en su vida. Mientras su mandíbula superior era arrancada despiadadamente, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de su cráneo astillándose. La adrenalina no le permitía desmayarse y en frente de sí, tenia la mirada constante de aquel ser, que, con sus ojos verdes y cristalinos, miraba más allá de su alma. Aun así, detrás de aquella mascara, David permanecía con sus emociones dopadas, mirando a Agraín como algo menos que una bestia peligrosa a la cual tenía que matar.

Al final, con el hueso completamente separado de su cráneo, empezó a arrancar la carne y la piel. El rostro de Agraín era algo incomodo de ver, con un gran agujero en la mitad de su cráneo y la sangre que escurría como una cascada que bañaba su lengua, seguido por sus dientes, cayendo al piso como ultimo destino.

Aun con esa herida, el seguía con vida, mas su mente se encontraba en un reino gobernado por el dolor y la agonía, visita que no duraría mucho, ya que, al caer al piso, el pesado pie de David reventó su cabeza como si fuera una manzana.

Con el ambiente más calmado, David se dirigió hasta el cuerpo inconsciente y lastimado de Antony, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a este. Una moderada cantidad de sangre salió de su casco, mientras que las escamas que le cubrían ardían en fuego una por una hasta desaparecer. Dejando al descubierto un cuerpo herido, maltratado, con su brazo izquierdo en carne viva, con evidentes quemaduras que llegaban hasta el hombro y ascendían hasta una gran porción de su cuello.

Viendo lo que había sucedido, lo único que podía era golpear el piso. Al estar repleto de charcos de sangre, esta salpicaba por todos lados. Tardó un poco en calmarse, pero finalmente lo hizo.

David, que se rehusaba a pedir ayuda, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo al ver el pésimo estado del chico que prometió proteger. Llevó una de sus manos a su pantorrilla, allí había un pequeño grabado en letras antiguas que el no comprendía. Clavó sus uñas y empezó a arrancar cada una de las letras hasta que no quedara ninguna.

Al instante de hacer eso, nuevamente un portal iluminó el lugar. Una única persona emergió de este, vestido casualmente, sin imaginarse lo que había sucedido allí.

—No pensé que te rindieras tan pronto, pensé que me llamarías un poco… Mas tarde —dijo, percatándose asimilando de a poco la situación—. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

Ese hombre era Azazel, actual líder de los ángeles caídos. Corrió en medio de la sangre para ayudar a David, pero este le señalo a Antony, quien era más importante de momento.

—¿Tuviste que hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó, al ver el estado del brazo de David.

Este último no contesto, las acciones hablaban por si solas. Azazel, entendiendo el silencio de David, centró su atención en Antony, un chico que desconocía por completo.

—Estoy cansado de todo esto… Esta vez llegaron muy lejos —habló David bastante desmotivado—. Creo que es hora de cambiar las cosas… Empezando por alejarlo de mí.

—No sabía que tenías un acompañante de los míos, siempre te has mantenido tan solo que yo…

—No es de los tuyos… No lo era —interrumpió David, aun con su mirada baja.

Aquellas palabras despertaron la curiosidad en Azazel, quien sacó sus alas y comenzó a investigar la procedencia del muchacho. Sus auras se conectaron y la expresión de Azazel cambió a una de verdadero terror, pero luego se tornó en risa.

—Estamos metidos en una grande, muchacho… ¿Cómo se llama el muchacho?

—Antony Reyes, su madre era el azote blanco… Me topé con ella, las cosas se complicaron y acabamos así… Dos huérfanos contra el mundo.

—Milena se lo tenia bien guardado —contestó Azazel—. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, su padre es quien me preocupa.

—Era un ángel ¿No? —preguntó David, recuperando alientos y levantándose del ensangrentado suelo.

—¡Es! No podemos darlo por muerto… Ese imbécil nos buscara… Nadie se mete con Metatron.

—Debe de ser alguien importante… Si tu le tienes miedo, ya me imaginó el tipo de persona que es —David recogió el ala cercenada de Antony y la acercó a Azazel—. Pero tengo cosas mas importantes en mi mente, no puedo sentir miedo de nadie en estos momentos.

—Ya lo afrontaremos a su debido tiempo —dijo Azazel, recuperando el ánimo—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Caminar —contestó de inmediato—. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, dejo a Antony a tu cuidado. Él lo entenderá.

—¿Me ves cara de niñera? —dijo Azazel con un poco de humor.

—¡NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS, AZAZEL! —contestó David, bastante iracundo—. Casi me atrapan… Casi lo matan a él. Tengo llegar al norte, contactar con lo Sioux y combatir esta mierda en mi interior, entre más rápido llegue, mejor para todos.

—Vale, calmate. No te quería ofender. ¿Qué harás después de que domines a esa bestia en tu interior?

David lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban rojos por la sangre, el llanto y el esfuerzo. Pero la convicción era algo que brillaba intensamente.

—Empezar a vivir… Eso haré.

Aquellas palabras sacaron una sonrisa en Azazel, quien abrió un circulo mágico bajo sus pies, mientras que cargaba el cuerpo de Antony.

—Cuando lo hagas, contactame de nuevo. Te enseñaré lo que es vivir, podremos hacer grandes cosas… Hasta pronto, David.

—Espera —exclamó David, tomó la guitarra que estaba aun en el estuche y se la entregó a Azazel—. Esto lo ayudará a calmarse.

El circulo mágico se desvaneció. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba soló y se sentía abrumado. Respiró profundamente y se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, abrió la puerta, comenzó a caminar bajo el cielo de la noche que recién empezaba.

Las personas a su alrededor le miraban extrañados y empezaban a correr, poco le importaba eso. Vio la estrella polar en el cielo, aceleró su paso, empezando a correr tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho, convirtiendo toda esa ira… toda esa tristeza, en el impulso para sus pasos. Finalmente desapareció en medio de las luces de la noche, buscando un mejor futuro, huyendo de ese título bajo sus espaldas, huyendo del emperador rojo.

* * *

 **¿Que les a parecido? En primer lugar, quiero aclarar que no sacaré a Issei de la historia. Estará, y existe un dragón dorado que se adecua muy bien a su persona. Con esta historia quiero ser un poco mas dramático, un poco mas oscuro y mas serio... Llamenme Edgy si quieren, pero siempre he creído que el poder acarrea cosas muy malas y que los dragones son lagartijas sin almas que quieren ver al mundo arder y abusar de lolis.**  
 **En el próximo capitulo, veremos a David bailando danzas indígenas norteamericanas y drogandose con una pipa. Estén atentos y gracias por su visita...**  
 **Volver se siente tan bien... Siento una paz interior muy buena, que renueva mi espíritu y debilita mi pros... Bueno, ya esta, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
